


【绝k】而爱有时并不重要

by Dotato



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, 绝k
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotato/pseuds/Dotato
Summary: 他在他身上找到故乡。
Relationships: KBDYD/Yu Shixiao | XiaoJue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【绝k】而爱有时并不重要

01

我还挺想日一次花少北的。

这句话第一次出现时陈旭恒正跟俞仕尧吃夜宵。他们吃麻辣小龙虾，不怎么麻也不怎么辣，长在——俞仕尧打电话给他的时候说——长在你的舌头上。陈旭恒蛮苦恼，一团虾肉捏在手里，忘记它的主要功能是给人吃掉。俞仕尧瞄准这个空档，飞快伸手去抢，对这句好突兀的话敷衍得满不在乎：那你去日啊。他给你日吗？  
操，你他妈要吃不会自己剥，陈旭恒骂人的时候眉毛都飞起来，骂完就立刻恢复苦瓜脸，两副面孔转换得毫无障碍，不给啊，我没问过，但肯定不给，他是直男。他停顿一下，补充：他说自己是直男。  
俞仕尧咬着龙虾肉笑，没再搭日不日的茬，只撒娇一样说：你剥的比较好吃嘛。想要在陈旭恒这里转移话题是一件十分容易的事，你只用接你想接的那部分话，另一部分就会自然被陈旭恒暂时遗忘。他果然露出一副你在说什么鬼话的样子瞪过去：你就是不想自己剥！  
俞仕尧笑得人都在抖。他说那我给你剥嘛，我给你剥一只你再给我剥一只，公平交易。  
虾和虾一换一的交易到底他妈有什么意义？陈旭恒眉毛又要打结，说，俞仕尧你真的是个事逼。

这句话第二次冒出来是在陈旭恒家那个洗猫都嫌窄的卫生间。陈旭恒站在花洒底下试水温，俞仕尧撑着马桶和淋浴之间那道玻璃门看他。瘦了蛮多，肩胛骨两道月牙一样挂在光滑白腻的背部，像另一种明亮和夜能够共存的天空。他探手去碰花洒开关，人一前倾，脊骨就支出来，一队明亮夜空里飞过的白鸟。只剩腰腹见得着肉，过少的运动量催生云朵，望一眼就叫人想埋进去。他失神去摸，被陈旭恒一巴掌拍掉，他就醒过来。  
陈旭恒朝洗浴架子努努嘴，指使人去拿润滑剂，俞仕尧腿都不用挪，伸长手就够下来一只花里胡哨的瓶子。瓶身已经瘪下去，他拿着晃一晃，说用好快哦，下次双十一多屯一点。结果又挨一脚轻踹。他委委屈屈：呆呆脾气好大。  
陈旭恒就开始笑，边笑边从他手里接过润滑剂，又说，套好像在我电脑桌旁边那个柜子中间那层，你去找一下。  
俞仕尧好无语：不会是清洁阿姨给你收过去的吧？  
怎么可能！陈旭恒大喊，我为了方便拿才放那的！  
俞仕尧走进他的工作间，一眼看到那个扔在收纳里的小盒子，心想买了新的要一起放浴室里去。  
陈旭恒其实不喜欢站着做，嫌累，但俞仕尧猫毛过敏，他那张快被帮帮白粿两只猫占领的床就不能用。工作间可以，只是上回精液弄到键盘和屏幕上，事后清理了大半个小时，陈旭恒暴躁发誓，再也不要在有电脑的地方跟俞仕尧乱搞。不在这儿搞，那就只能在浴室搞。俞仕尧求之不得。空间越窄，陈旭恒就越放松，反应也就越漂亮，他很早发现的小秘密。  
他拿着安全套回去浴室，暖黄灯光底下陈旭恒正往手心倒沐浴露，沐浴露是透明的，润滑剂也是透明的，他就想到陈旭恒趴着自己做扩张的场景，胸腔都开始发热，然后那句话就在这时候被重复。  
他脚步停顿一下，短促地露出个笑，随即大步走过去，挤进淋浴间，再拉上玻璃门，那声意味暧昧的笑就被关在拥挤的空间外。你不可以在我马上要日你的时候跟我讲你要去日别人的事，他说。他几乎要贴上陈旭恒的身体，吐息好近地扑过去，话里的严厉就被消解在潮湿水汽里。  
陈旭恒呼吸都乱掉，还要下意识呛回去：那我吃饭的时候要讲你自己不......后头的话被卷进交缠的唇舌。一只手从胸前蹭过，停在软绵绵的腰眼上揉捏，又从腰再往下走，探往后面，氧气迅速变稀薄，陈旭恒闭嘴了。

润滑做得很草率，俞仕尧把他按在玻璃墙上，从背后重重操进去。这一步是从俞仕尧黏黏糊糊舔咬他后颈直接纵跃过去的，他没准备，像遭了急刹车那样猛地往前栽，俞仕尧搂住他腰的手就是根屁用没有的安全带，他前额咚一下磕玻璃上，上下两处均受重创，懵得他连骂人电波都延迟。  
操...他眼睛红红，声音都变抖，俞仕尧你进来前能不能说一声啊...  
俞仕尧笑声闷在喉咙里，分出一只手去摸摸他额头，很敷衍的两下，摸过手指就顺着脸颊轮廓滑下来，滑到下巴上，卡住，掰过来吻他。嘴唇蹭上嘴唇，舌头伸出去前黏嗒嗒湿漉漉地哄：亲亲就不痛了。然后好深吻下去，吻得像在咬，在吞吃，埋进他身体里的阴茎片刻不等地动起来，一下比一下凿得凶，一道激流从悬崖直坠下来，要把他从内到外冲得溃散。  
陈旭恒趴伏着，在亲吻的间隙破碎地喘，他哪里都好湿，浴室的水雾混着蒸出来的汗液，阴茎也在淌，被阴茎凿进去的地方也在淌，俞仕尧像在他身上下一场黏稠的雨。快感源源不断压过来，积起来，快要把他整个人埋掉。

好奇怪，他在密得快要承受不住的快感里想，这一次做爱好奇怪，这一个俞仕尧好奇怪。往常不是这样的。往常他们节奏很慢，俞仕尧热衷啰里吧嗦的前戏，要从头到脚摸摸舔舔，问他舒不舒服，可不可以，一只热情过度又小心翼翼敷上来的大狗，浑身绒毛被太阳烤过，性是一池金黄温泉。但现在温泉好像被什么催到沸腾——不是情欲，不是爱（他竟然在性事里用上爱这个词），不是这些听起来就很光明的东西，不是和快乐、和希望沾边的一切——烧得他毛孔都在烫，烫又烫不进心里，烫不进他敞好开的内部，烫就变成一种悬空的、虚幻的痛，这痛雾一样游在他身体里，游出潮的、阴沉的冷。好奇怪。他被激烈的冲撞搞得脑袋发昏，五脏六腑都在海面上颠，每每快要坠下去，又被汹涌一个浪尖高高抛起，恍惚中他甚至觉得俞仕尧不是在操他，而是在打一场守望先锋国际比赛，他只是需要被占领的A点，速战速决碾过去就失去全部价值。窒息感在这一刻漫上来。  
他猛地抬手去抓卡在他下巴上那只手，被他自己啃得参差不齐的指甲划过俞仕尧手腕内侧，留一道浅浅红痕，俞仕尧就从他口腔里撤出，留恋地舔舔他嘴角。这一下又十足温情。  
陈旭恒气息好快，从腿到腰都要融化，他抓住的那只手把指头蜷起来，用指背松松地贴他侧脸，他下意识要蹭过去，动作截断在窒息的余波。好奇怪。他扭回脑袋用前额抵住毛毛玻璃，握紧俞仕尧手腕，带着那只手往脸上挪。俞仕尧好听话，手指掌心全部松掉力气跟着他挪，挪到一双眼皮上，停住，他就停住。玻璃外头照过来的灯光没了，被伞一样的掌心遮住了，陈旭恒在那只伞一样的掌心下闭眼睛，睫毛颤颤勾过去，好脆弱一个小动物。俞仕尧心就软了。他把身体往前挤，阴茎却往后退，退到浅浅的地方缓慢抽插，又挤到紧挨住陈旭恒赤裸的后背，恨不得皮肉跟皮肉糅在一起，嵌在一起，成为不分你我的同一具肉体。然后陈旭恒就在这里，在他熟悉的俞仕尧金黄温泉一样的怀抱里，不合时宜地、荒谬地、确切无疑地，感受到他从未感受过的乡愁。委屈终于好放心地冒头，眼泪掉下去，呜咽就钻出来。  
俞仕尧的一切动作瞬间停止。

他替脆弱小动物遮光的手掌接住比汗液和水汽更湿更烫的眼泪，指尖小心收拢，拂过眼下，再落到圆圆颤抖的肩头，要陈旭恒转身。  
陈旭恒真的转身，又快又突然，气势汹汹的一下，后脑勺差点撞上俞仕尧鼻尖。他转身，眼泪还在掉，表情却好凶，皱起眉，眼睛睁大，直直瞪着俞仕尧，一只背都拱起来的炸毛大猫。  
俞仕尧一肚子内疚卡了壳。  
……在……生气？他眨眨眼睛，脑袋艰难运转，手先自动自发抬起来，拿手背蹭掉那些还在往下滚的眼泪。他以为，他从踏进浴室开始就以为，在生气的、在很明显表达生气的是自己，而陈旭恒是被他吓到，或者哪里被他弄痛的伤心猫猫。可是不是吗？竟然不是吗？然后他就看到不伤心猫猫嘴角整个撇下去，露出白粿朝别的小动物愤怒吐口水的神情，质问坏事主谋一样质问他，你为什么要这样？  
俞仕尧一下子笑了。什么东西啊，他想，世界上怎么会有陈旭恒这种笨蛋。可爱又可恨，比坏脾气猫咪白粿还要让人头痛的超级大傻逼。擦眼泪的手改为捏住一边红红脸颊，他故意板起脸，凶巴巴说，因为我生气了。  
傻逼猫猫陈旭恒比他更凶：莫名其妙生什么气啊！  
因为！他的手从陈旭恒脊骨一节节摸过去，摸到尾椎，又顺着屁股的弧度落到腿根，掐住，架起来，重新把自己一寸寸缓慢钉进去，我——吃——醋——了。  
陈旭恒脸上出现一瞬间的怔愕，随即就被撞碎在嗯一声喘息里。他被快感征用的脑子有点运转失灵。吃醋，他缓慢地想，所以那些不对劲，不寻常，把他抛起又让他失重，粗暴地——他定义俞仕尧的沉默为粗暴——粗暴地以要捣碎他凿穿他的方式搞他，是因为俞仕尧莫名其妙的吃醋了。吃醋！这个词比这个行为本身更让他尝到酸，酸腐的酸，不可思议的、肉麻的、让人难以理解的酸。这能讲得通吗？能吗？哪怕在——他思维开始发散——哪怕在俞仕尧给他截图小黄游全结局收集成就，在指给他看打色情擦边球的女主播直播间，在给他推欧美男模一样的0自慰的pron时，哪怕在这些时候，他都没有，他都没有！陈旭恒一爪子抠在俞仕尧背上，恶狠狠又不讲道理：你不能生气。  
俞仕尧也不想讲道理，要去拧他乳尖，碰到就下不去狠手，最后憋屈地重重摁了一下，阴茎直直往他敏感点上碾，整个人还要装作好冷静：我就要生气。  
好哇。陈旭恒想，就你会生气，老子不会吗？他心跳都加快——一半被搞的，一半是气的——张嘴就咬住俞仕尧，把冲口而出的呻吟全咬进这口小小报复里。他牙齿叼着那片除了皮就剩骨头的薄薄肩膀，含含糊糊理直气壮：我说不准就不准！片刻又松开嘴，改咬为舔，小声嘟囔：到底有什么好吃醋的啊，我又不会真的去日花少北。语气困惑又无辜，好像真的在面对一个万分令他费解的难题。  
俞仕尧简直要被气笑了。那你想日——他说，想字加重音——这叫精神出轨。  
我——陈旭恒语塞一下，立刻换角度反驳：出你妈，咱两都不是恋爱关系！话一出口陈旭恒自己先愣住，心里好虚，虚得比俞仕尧吃醋还要莫名其妙。他气焰顿时灭了，双手去搂俞仕尧脖子，掩饰地把嘴唇贴紧在他刚刚咬出来的齿痕处噗噗噗吐气，发出口水和放屁的声音。  
俞仕尧一颗心还没来得及坠下去就被这难以言喻的傻逼行为牢牢兜住，他哦一声，不想再搭理陈旭恒。

02

最开始他们是怎么搞上床的。  
前几年陈旭恒被他爸丢去泰国念书，人生地不熟，语言又不通，他爸还跟他说学费好贵。也确实好贵。买个国外的offer对他家来说是个什么概念。他爸在厂里打工，快五十的人和女朋友住十八线小城市郊区的出租房，最最普通的工薪阶级，生场大病都不一定凑得齐治疗费——就这么个经济水平。这要他怎么办。他从来没朝家人要过什么，爸爸主动给一次，就是他这么不想要又这么不能拒绝的东西。  
从小到大没用功念过书的人被迫绷紧神经做勤奋学生，一直以来打算当作职业的直播做视频忽然就变成负担，他在迷茫里陀螺一样跟着惯性转，越转越快，越转越累，越转越空虚，转得灵魂都要秃掉。焦虑是水位渐高的湖，他双脚离地浮在中央，甚至害怕每一个明天又来到。崩溃在这时候就来得好容易。没吃一口的外卖被叫做啾啾的猫撞翻在地（猫还是为了让自己不那么寂寞而养的），把淌了满地板的汤汤水水收拾起来扔进垃圾桶，拿卫生纸擦地板上的油渍时，脑子就像马达坏掉的机车一样原地轰响起来。他维持蹲着的姿势哭了蛮久，不是直播里那种装可怜的呜呜咽咽，而是压着嗓子掉眼泪，实在压不住了才从喉咙里冒出点鸦号似的声气。好痛苦，太痛苦了，他哆哆嗦嗦摸出手机，给泰国的合租室友留信息，叫他们帮忙照看一天的猫，然后定了张隔天一大清早回国的机票，没回他爸家，径直飞去了上海。

他从机场出来就直奔俞仕尧那个训练基地，到了门口才给他发信息，说我在你们基地门口。职业队训练很忙，他知道，但他也知道俞仕尧肯定会来见他。那阵子压力大，17岁起就没再碰过的烟重新捡了起来。他蹲大马路边抽了快半盒旁边便利店买的煊赫门，终于听见俞仕尧从背后喊他名字，他那时候才觉得自己真正着陆。  
可是来找俞仕尧做什么？不知道，就跟在俞仕尧屁股后头看他打了一天训练赛。俞仕尧原本要请一天假陪他去玩，他说好累，不想动。俞仕尧笑他：你大老远飞过来就为了看我打游戏是吧。他捂住耳朵有气没力地哀嚎：小绝好烦啊——  
小绝就不烦了，小绝说我只是怕你无聊，然后没头没脑塞给他一堆基地里备的零食：你无聊的话就跟我说。  
......说个屁。职业选手俞仕尧一进游戏两耳不闻窗外事，陈旭恒懒洋洋趴他旁边，睡了个好久没睡过的安稳觉。醒过来已经是傍晚，他睁一双朦胧的眼睛，看俞仕尧面目模糊背着光从门口走进来。直到眼镜被递到面前，他才迟钝地意识到，原来小绝替他把眼镜摘下去了。  
俞仕尧顺手收走盖他身上的毛毯，扔到旁边椅子上：醒了？走吧。  
他反应好慢：......去哪？  
他头发睡得乱七八糟，一副还没醒的样子，俞仕尧看得好笑，又觉得蛮可爱，伸手在他脸上狂搓两下：出去吃饭，我请好假了，晚上陪你住外面，明早送你去机场。  
......哦。陈旭恒乖乖站起来。他只有在脑子还没清醒的时候才会这么乖，俞仕尧盯着看了半天，没忍住又伸手摸了两把他后脑勺，蓬蓬的，像小猫。

两人进一家烤肉店，俞仕尧问要不要把闻香叫出来，陈旭恒摇头说不要，也不说为什么不要，俞仕尧就问他——终于问他，你到底怎么回事？  
他垂着头拿钳子翻肉，牙齿磨蹭着撕掉嘴唇上一块死皮，没说话，也说不出来。  
俞仕尧又说，是不是读书压力太大了？要不然就别念了，回来专心做主播，又不是养不活自己。  
这句话痒局长也跟他讲过，当时他说钱都交了，退学又不退学费。这是实话——他当然不可能退学，钱是他爸出的，他不能忍受这种辜负。但是——但是什么？他的脑子像一团发霉棉絮一样乱。房租，论文，反响很差的视频，被扣的工资，三天两头打电话来问他学业情况的老爸，蟑螂乱飞的厨房，噪音，邋遢的室友，成绩，未来规划，总是生病的猫，还有，还有什么，还有热，闷湿的无穷无尽的雨，风里永远裹着咸臭的腥，天黑时害怕天亮，天亮起来又唯恐眨眼天就黑下去，恐惧，恐惧和明天划等号。一切都混混沌沌团起来，压在他岌岌可危的神经上，他到底怎么了，什么都是答案，什么都不是答案，甚至连问题也不对。不该是“怎么了”，不该是。  
熟悉的焦虑硬芽一样钻出来，迅速长成比网更密的树，他一下松了手，夹肉的钳子啪一声坠在桌上。他开始摸裤兜。那里有烟，白天买的那包，打火机在另一边裤兜。他抓住烟盒，收紧手指，又强迫自己放开。他慌起来，就抬眼去看俞仕尧，一个好明显的求救信号。俞仕尧站起来，隔着桌子握住他手臂。  
他眉毛皱得好紧，担忧从眼睛里泄出来，嘴却好笨，开开合合只叫出一声呆呆。他说呆呆——话说完了也像没说完，没说完的部分用眼神，用表情，用握紧他的那只手继续说。没说完的部分远比前一句“你怎么了”要正确数十、数百倍。  
陈旭恒就在这正确里看见自己的软弱。他心里升起近乎投降的情绪，向软弱投降，向没人接住他的恐惧投降。他投降，而俞仕尧握住他。他没有动，就那样坐着，呼吸如常，然后说：你要和我上床吗？

要吗，问题怎么会是要吗，问题是这句话里的你是谁，我又是谁。俞仕尧遭遇人生里第一大难题。他想，如果这句话里的你是指俞仕尧，我是指陈旭恒，那么这个问句的组合方式就永远不应该成立。他洗完澡，站在浴室外头那一排开关面前，想要关掉头顶那盏亮如白昼的巨大灯泡。沉默好像是今天的基调，从烤肉店到酒店滚一条长长的暗流涌动的河。哦，酒店。充满暗示漩涡的终点。他可以当作那句话只是一个恶作剧，一个失败但无伤大雅的玩笑，一个令他困扰过几个小时（可能还会持续几天、几十天）的、的——他不可以。他不可以！这他妈的谁可以？始作俑者就坐在离他几步开外的床沿上，头发上的水珠一颗一颗像屋檐在往下落雨，落到白色床单上，晕出一个又一个深色的圆圈。这算什么？他问自己。搭在开关上的手指放了下来。他转身去浴室找了张干毛巾，怀着满腔无从发泄的焦躁走到陈旭恒跟前，拿衣服罩住猫咪一样罩住那颗湿漉漉的脑袋。陈旭恒没出声，慢腾腾又把毛巾扯了下来，一张稚气又平静的脸缓缓出现，脸上那双蒙雾的眼睛从下往上望住他，像望住世界上最后一艘还会途经自己的船。他又在心里问，这他妈的到底算什么？然后在得出答案前低头吻下去。

第一次做的时候好生疏，酒店润滑液用了大半瓶，好不容易挤进去一个头，又猛地发觉忘记带套。陈旭恒被折腾得什么精神痛苦全忘光，红着眼睛怒骂：你他妈到底能不能行，老子硬了又软软了又硬三回合了，操。俞仕尧不行也得行。他慌慌张张手忙又脚乱，开枪手没抖过的fps职业选手生平头一次方寸大乱。但结果好美。他记得，他一辈子都记得，陈旭恒在他怀里高潮时那张似痛似快的空白的脸，小船驶进不冻港，一个永恒的春天降临。

03

爱。什么是爱，爱有可名状还是不可捉摸，爱让人幸福快乐，还是叫人心碎致死。

这原本不是陈旭恒会费心的课题。爱从来离他十万八千里，是平行宇宙的幸运恒恒才能对此富余到可以拿在手心把玩的东西。但此刻他躺沙发上抱着包黄瓜味薯片嚼得咔嚓响，俞仕尧在厨房蒸流沙包给他俩加餐，白粿四仰八叉睡猫窝里打呼噜，帮帮推着个用它自己的毛扎成的小球跑来跑去——一个过于符合幸福生活定义的图景，让人觉得没有联想到爱简直是一种犯罪（这已经是他今晚第二次想到爱（不可思议），第一次在俞仕尧粗暴地——他再一次强调——粗暴地日他的时候）。  
他就问了：你爱不爱我啊？  
俞仕尧设定好那个万能小锅，洗洗手走出来，用竖墙的语气回：你自己的感情问题不要来问我。说过又觉得语气蛮重，找补地加一句，呆呆的事情呆呆做。  
你今晚是不是，陈旭恒立刻又到生气边缘，你没完了是吧？  
我没有啊。俞仕尧好无辜，他踩着双陈旭恒的拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒凑过来，推推陈旭恒的大腿，叫他给自己让个位置，你想听的是我爱不爱你吗？他说，我这么了解你。  
陈旭恒像收起一根可折叠杆子一样曲起腿，空出个座来，等俞仕尧往沙发靠背上摊好，折叠竿再重新伸展，拿俞仕尧的大腿当杆子专用置放架。可是——他思维又开始打结，可是了半天也没下文，一个折断的标点戳在半空，翘一根尖刺。  
善解人意俞仕尧见不得小猫皱眉，主动帮他寻找切入点，他说，你当初为什么找的是我？吞掉的半截是为什么不是花少北。

那阵子kb跟花少北玩得勤，他偶尔点进kb直播间，总听见两道大呼小叫的声音，两人碰撞出的快乐比对话还要没遮没拦，隔着网络泼一道闪光水幕。陈旭恒讲他想日花少北的时候他半点也不惊讶，就像打开水龙头自来水就会淌出来，理所应当，天经地义。只是那个日不一定是动词，不一定代表一个如此确切的含义。陈旭恒的想日谁，意思是想要，穷人家小孩想要漂亮玩具，怕黑的人想要一盏不灭的灯。是经过修辞的，含蓄的渴望。人可以有很多渴望，大部分像沉在水底的空气泡，偶然得以浮起来，啵一声破在水面，也就什么都没了。但陈旭恒指给他看，看了两次，那就是上浮后始终破不掉的渴望，存在感极强地悬在那，以至于成为一个困扰，一种不甘，一堵想撞不敢撞的南墙。而他唯一的筹码也是他借机提出的问题：明明花少北比我更能让你快乐，可为什么你选择向我求救。

为什么，因为陈旭恒不是kb。陈旭恒当然不是kb。kb是什么，很多虚幻碎片凑起来的一个符号，靠观众停留的视线存活的人工产品。kb无比虚弱。大部分人——包括和他的职业无关的那部分——渐渐也更习惯喊他kb，陈旭恒像一个被遗忘的名字，只有需要出现在请帖上时才会无意义地现一次短暂的身。但出自别人之口的kb和kb也好不一样，有人叫kb时叫的就只是kb，而有人叫kb，kb却等于了陈旭恒。他固执地在心里做区分，像直播时一遍又一遍强调，你们爱的是kb，不是恒恒。这是对观众的提醒，也是对自己的提醒。他说kb总会结束，而kb结束后陈旭恒还会继续，在没有这么多遥远爱意和恨意的生活里继续。阳光灿烂是kb的，陈旭恒有的只是普通人的脆弱、普通人的欲求、普通人的不至死却又好折磨的痛苦。kb索要很多很多爱以及很多很多快乐，而陈旭恒只想要他的自厌、他的恐惧、他无数又脏又旧的碎片全部有处可去。直觉快过逻辑，陈旭恒知道蹭谁裤腿才能有家可回。

他说，因为我除了你也没别人可找啊。  
假的。但假话不一定是谎话。俞仕尧偏头看他一眼，他正举起绿色乐事袋子往嘴里倒薯片渣，一只手还小心拢在嘴角，防止薯片从边缘漏出去。好傻一个画面，他忽然就觉得自己的醋吃得确实挺没意思。他于是又问，那你打算啥时候去日花少北啊。  
薯片袋子一抖，碎碎小小的残渣就洒了陈旭恒满脸。我操，他像只看见黄瓜的猫弹坐起来，俞仕尧你是不是有病啊，这他妈——他手忙脚乱抹脸，又蹦到地毯上，扯着衣摆来回抖——阿姨昨天才给我搞过卫生，现在到处都是碎渣渣——  
俞仕尧笑得停不下来，陈旭恒怒而抓起无辜路过的帮帮，举着大胖猫就要往他脸上糊。  
哎！俞仕尧大叫一声，挡着脸拼命往后退，退也没地方退，就僵在一只猫和一堵墙之间，我错了，使不得，恒哥，哥，要死人的——  
猫在半空停留一秒，被拿远了，露出陈旭恒气哼哼的脸，这他妈怎么收拾嘛，他原地转圈，拿脚心去踩地毯绒毛间的碎颗粒，你看，这全都是！又伸手指沙发，这也全是！  
俞仕尧试图弥补：等下我走的时候把地毯收走拿去干洗，洗好了明天给你送过来，行不？  
行。陈旭恒同意该方案，自己拍拍沙发，把上头的残渣全扫地毯上，又蹦回俞仕尧旁边缩着了。  
所以你到底啥时候去日花少北啊？  
问问问，我怎么不日你啊我。陈旭恒好暴躁，我说要日就真要日啊，那我还说我想日美少女呢。他抓抓头发，想解释又不知从何开口的表情，我那句话不是那个意思，你懂不懂啊——  
懂了。俞仕尧想，他现在懂了。他被冲昏头脑了。

花少北当然也是一个破掉的空气泡，可能很早就破了，必定是很早就破了，只有破了，陈旭恒才会，才敢，摊开一件湿掉的衣服一样把它摊开在他自己面前。那一点小小苦恼也是空气泡破开后久久不平的水波，仅此而已。他最该清楚。渴望是一个如此隆重的词，而陈旭恒是宇宙第一胆小鬼。

他就笑了，快活得像要飞起来。他说，你还要问我爱不爱你吗？  
问个屁。陈旭恒伸出脚掌踹在他腰上，被俞仕尧一把抓住脚踝。他忽然想到他们好像总在玩类似的游戏。他故意弄乱俞仕尧头发，掐他脖子，拍他屁股，而俞仕尧总能准确无误抓住他。这像一个关于他俩的隐喻，他乱七八糟奔过去，俞仕尧以画一个句点那样肯定的方式接住他。陈旭恒没怎么被爱过，害怕渴望是爱，害怕依赖是爱，害怕被接住时双脚踩地的踏实感是爱，也害怕它们都不是爱。但是——  
他没从俞仕尧手心抽出脚踝，反而顺势往后栽倒下去，他躺在那儿，躺在无比安全的此时此刻，小声而轻松地说，其实爱不爱的也没那么重要。


End file.
